galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Stryke
The Triple Stryke appeared in season 3 of 2016 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Triple Stryke is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Vicious. Aggressive. Belligerent. These are only three of the words that describe the Triple Stryke in battle and the incredible fury it unleashes with its trio of braided tails. Displaying an ornery disposition from the beginning of their lives, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas. With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle. A Triple Stryke's braided tail is a force to be reckoned with, but each tail produces a unique venom: A sting from the first tail numbs combatants, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates an agonizing of burning in your very blood. The Triple Stryke is a stockily built, arachnid-like dragon with armored plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's and two legs. It has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, braided tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger much like a scorpion. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which also resemble a scorpion. Triple Strykes are merciless and formidable, stopping at no cost to destroy their opponents. Their sheer confidence and intimidating stature are enough to scare other dragons. With its incredible skills, these dragons are arrogant and sometimes, over-confident, loving to boast its abilities. These dragons are vicious and relentless, as displayed when it continuously attacked Toothless and attempted to kill a Dragon Hunter. These dragons, however, are quite misunderstood. While seemingly merciless, these dragons do repay their debts and are incredibly grateful. They will stop at no cost to express their gratitude and respect. This is shown when Sleuther was spared by Toothless. Instead of killing him, he stood up and cast a seemingly confused yet thankful look. When the Hunters broke in, he immediately prepared to defend Toothless, but when the latter told him not to kill a hunter, Sleuther obeyed with respect. Powers and Abilities * Triple Tails ** Stinging: On the tip of each of the Triple Stryke's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom: The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Triple Strykes use their tails as their primary source of attack and defense, as they prefer not to use their fire as much, as it requires a lot of energy. ** Tail Whipping: The Triple Stryke's tails can also be used as a whip if they are not in a position for stinging. When the tails are combined, they can effectively whip or smack the Triple Stryke's opponents. The Triple Stryke can whip a total of three Vikings with its tails, each is powerful enough to smack a Viking. Unlike stinging, which is mainly used for attacks, tail whipping is mainly used for defense, as seen when Sleuther was defending Dagur and Shattermaster from the Dragon Hunters in "Shell Shocked, Part 2". But they can also be used for offense, as when Sleuther smacked Stormfly in the face. ** Prehensile Tail: The Triple Stryke's tail is prehensile, which makes it able to wrap around objects and grasp them with one, or more of its tails. This can be used to hold dragons or Vikings or other objects. If only one tail is used to grasp an enemy dragon, Viking or its prey, it can then devour them or use its other two other tails to sting them. * Firepower: Triple Strykes shoot intense, continuous streams of bright orange flames. Triple Strykes can release large jets of fire because of their wide jaws. They also appear to be highly concentrated in fuel, as the flame gives off a bright color. The flames can also be shot as short fire blasts that are more fit for destroying objects, as they have been seen to easily and quickly explode wooden shields. It is also said that the Triple Stryke's fire is able to blind its opponents. * Strength & Combat: The Triple Stryke has shown a lot of strength, especially in its tail. The lifting power of the Triple Stryke is strong enough to handle the weight of Toothless using only one tail without any struggle while grabbing him in the air. The Triple Stryke has also demonstrated this lifting power by using the combined strength of all its tails which acted like a hook to pull out a metal cage with a Razorwhip and Heather in it from the water and lift it out into the air during the events of "Sins of the Past". The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena, the Triple Stryke is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger. * Speed & Agility: As a Strike Class Dragon, the Triple Stryke is an incredibly fast dragon. It shows great aerodynamics and agility during flight, being able to fly upside down and do flips. * Endurance: The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless, it was able to fight for a long period of time and able to fly a long distance with him. * Defense Roll: The Triple Stryke has been seen to often perform a fast spinning roll as it comes into battle, similar to Hideous Zippleback dragons. The roll can be used for defense as it has a thick hide, and its underbelly won't be exposed. The Triple Stryke can also use this for an ambush attack, as its spins really fast before landing and striking its opponents with its tails, without being noticed or harmed. It can also be used if the Triple Stryke needs to get near its opponents without getting injured. Weaknesses Triple Strykes can be very vain and over-confident, and these can result in their own downfalls during combat. As seen in "Blindsided", the Triple Stryke makes a clicking sound with its tail right before it attacks. Those who can hear the sound can anticipate the Triple Stryke's next move. Also, their underbelly is weaker than the rest of them. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Venomous Creatures